


Gellert's Sweetheart

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, M/M, Magical Beasts Traffickers, One Shot, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, Protective Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Gellert finds his Newt in a precarious situation.





	Gellert's Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/gifts).



“I’m sorry my dear,” Gellert murmured, brushing Newt’s bangs back. The unconscious Magizoologist had been in the middle of a deal which was quickly going south. The magical beast traffickers had supposed to contact him immediately the second Newt entered the club. Instead, the idiots had decided to get ‘revenge’ or some such nonsense.

The tracking charm he’d left on Newt’s signature blue jacket had gone off the moment a hex targeted at Newt was sent. 

He’d been infuriated, to say the very least. 

Gellert and his ‘fanatics’ as Newt was so fond of calling them, had showed up immediately. His precious wizard had been unconscious, hunched over his case. As if the last thing he thought of was protecting his creatures. 

The Dark Lord had been slightly frightening, his wand swirling and thrusting- bolts of green lightning hitting each and every mark. The only opponents Gellert’s followers hit were the ones who got too close to their leader or his sweetheart. 

By the end of the battle, the bodies of the traffickers were smoking from the mix of lightning and unforgiveable curses. The last one living, the leader who held his side in pain glared at Grindelwald. The leader was also standing too close to Newt for Gellert to be happy. 

“I wouldn’t have hurt him, too much Herr Grindelwald.” 

That moment the young Scamander let out a small moan, his body twitching. 

“You’ll regret hurting him-“The blonde growled, throwing a single curse at the leader. A simple Cruciatus curse for now, but he would make it much worse later. 

“Hide the fool somewhere.” Gellert ordered, all his attention now on Newt. Gently, Gellert pulled the Newt back to lay on his back. 

The boy looked so young when he was unconscious- especially when sleeping. Not that Newt ever particularly liked it when Gellert watched him sleep. 

“Find the beasts, too.” 

His followers scattered, some to take the idiot somewhere Gellert could deal with him later. The others to find the beasts Newt had come here for. 

Blood dripped from a cut on Newt’s forehead, staining his pale freckled skin and clotting about his curls. 

Making sure there was nothing worse than just being unconscious and the cut- which was now healed- Gellert pulled the young brit into his arms. He audibly sighed in relief to hold Newt in his arms, again. 

Newt would no doubt put up a fuss about this when he woke up, but for now Gellert would enjoy it. 

Pressing a kiss to his magizoologist’s head, Gellert breathed in the scent of Newt. Nature and cinnamon, just as addicting as before. 

Once, not long ago, Gellert had overheard the Lestrange Girl say that Newt never met a monster he couldn’t love. 

If their relationship proved anything, it proved the truth of that statement. 

Handing the case over to his second, Gellert gathered the unconscious Magizoologist in his arms and stood up. 

Preparing to apparate, he almost didn’t notice when Newt woke up. 

“Gellert?” Glancing down, Gellert smiled at the confused and adorable expression on the Brit’s face. 

“Everything’s fine, sweetheart. Your case is safe- “

Newt froze in his grasp, twitching as he tried to look around at the carnage. 

“Don’t, my dear-“As quickly as possible, they left the underground club. Newt didn’t need to see those things, not his precious Magizoologist. Newt deserved to only have beauty and goodness around him- he shouldn’t have to deal with the Sinners of the world. 

Bringing Newt in their bedroom, Gellert wondered if when Newt was ready if the Dark Lord had the ability to let him go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Silverynight! I hope you like it <333


End file.
